shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jolly Pirates
Introduction The Jolly Pirates are a crew led by Jolly D. Chris, a man who dreams of traveling the world to accomplish his goals. So far, the crew consists of 13 members, a Captain/Entertainer, a First Mate, a Shipwright, a Navigator/Martial Artist, a Pet, a Sniper, a Swordsman, a Doctor, a Cook, an Archaeologist, a Nurse/Helsman, a Musician, and a Singer/Scout. The crew is diverse and strange, and often get into fights or arguements, but they have proven themselves to be strong in their own right, and truly do act as one big happy family. The Jolly Pirates are planning on finding the One Piece, so that they can accomplish their First Mate's dream of becoming "The King of the Pirates." Jolly Roger Crew Members *Jolly D. Chris: Captain/Entertainer *Spike: First Mate *Timber: Shipwright *Rose Glory: Navigator/Martial Artist *Lawrence: Pet *Wyatt: Sniper *Dracule Sakura: Swordsman *X Aphro: Doctor *Hanuman: Cook *Peabody Rune: Archaeologist *Peabody Karen: Nurse/Helmsman *Titan Bach: Musician *Shinku: Singer/Scout Crew Strength Bounties *Jolly D. Chris: 350,000,000 *Spike: 290,000,000 *Timber: 200,000,000 *Rose Glory: 230,000,000 *Lawrence: 900 *Wyatt: *Dracule Sakura: *X Aphro: *Hanuman: *Peabody Rune: *Peabody Karen: *Titan Bach: 200,500,000 *Shinku: Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams *Jolly D. Chris: His dream is to entertain everyone in the world with his comedy and art. *Spike: To find the One Piece and become Pirate King in order to have the greatest thrill ride of his life, and to become the greatest pirate in the world. *Timber: To meet his idol, Franky after sailing his own ship throughout the world. *Rose Glory: To explore the world. *Lawrence: To travel with Glory. *Wyatt: To defeat the greatest marksmen in the world and become the greatest Sharpshooter. *Dracule Sakura: To defeat her uncle, Dracule Mihawk, and become the greatest swordsman in the world. *X Aphro: To create a Cure-All Drug to help every living person in the world. *Hanuman: To become an amazing rap star. *Peabody Rune: To discover the hidden meaning behind the Will of D. *Peabody Karen: *Titan Bach: To create the greatest symphony ever heard. *Shinku: Allies and Traveling Companions History - Prologue 'A Jolly Beginning and the Nightmare in Heaven.' So far, the Jolly Pirates consist of only Chris himself. Chris grew up on the entertainment capitol of the world, Pleasure Island, with a benevolent, fun-loving king in charge, Majestic B. Nevelont. Chris spent most of his child-hood listening to the various poets, comedians, and musicians who called this place home. He would watch artists design beautiful drawings, paintings, and sculptures as well. His parents were considered to be great entertainers themselves. Surrounded by so much art and culture, and given his passion to create, Chris began learning how to become an entertainer himself. He soon became skilled at a few forms of art/entertainment by the time he was a young man. Around that time, Nevelont passed away, and his bratty, self-centered son, Majestic T. Decaden, took charge. His son, who believed that he was the only one deserving of having such luxury, ordered the finest artists and entertainers to work only for him; and that anyone performing "freelance artistry" was to be executed. Chris' parents were among the first to be captured; forced to be the king's loyal court jesters for as long as the king was happy. Once anyone under Decaden's employ outlived their usefulness, he would order them to be executed as well. It is assumed that Chris' parents ended up like this. Chris spent the remaining years of the new king's tyranny doing "freelance artistry." He always managed to escape at the last minute before the guards came. One fateful day, a group of pirates under the name of the Red Falcon Pirates arrived and announced that they would dethrone the tyrant. Chris joined them in the fight, and together they succeeded. Chris, relieved to have saved his home and having admired the courage, audacity, and the very nature of the pirates he helped, decided to become a pirate himself; to explore the world and see what it has in store for him. After their victory party, Chris and the Red Falcons split up, having been chased off by the Marines. Chris vowed to become a pirate and meet up with his idols one day. He now has a bounty of 10,000,000 and has gained the epithet, "Stinky Chris" due to his... problem. NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!! Part 1 NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!! Part 2 NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!!'' Part 3''' NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!! Part 4 History - Pre-Time Skip 'A New Discovery! Enter the Street Punk!' After leaving Pleasure Island and The Red Falcon Pirates, Chris went off to find a shipwright to join his crew and to perhaps get the would-be crew member to build their pirate ship. However, while sailing through the dense fog of the Florian Triangle (and completely disregarding everything he heard about it,) Chris had come across a Marine ship, intending to sail towards Pleasure Island and try to arrest Chris. Feeling gutsy, Chris boarded the ship, defeated the marines on board, and decided to use it as his own (he crossed out the Marine sign on the sail with his clay and painted his own jolly roger over it.) After rummaging through the supplies the ship had, hoping he'd have enough food and clean water to support him, Chris made himself right at home; hoping that he'd end up at Water 7, the home of the greatest shipwrights and carpenters ever known. After sailing for a while, Chris hit land. Excited, Chris ran off at full speed, not knowing where he was going, but hoping that he would find his shipwright. Eventually, Chris made it all the way to what he thought was the center of the island. Hearing talk about some "Street Punk" making trouble at a local Auction House, Chris decided to ask around for more information. He was told that the Street Punk was the leader of a street gang that always caused trouble in Sabaody Archipelago and that after coming across some slave traders, he had begun his rampage at the Human Auction House. Now more curious than ever, Chris asked for directions to the Auction House. After being told where to go by a local, Chris made a beeline for the Street Punk. It wasn't long until Chris had reached the building, noticing a large portion of the Auction House destroyed. As people were panicking all around him, Chris caught a glimpe of the renowned gang leader. Interested in talking to the guy, Chris walked up to Street Punk, now noticing a girl and a strange man standing nearby. The man looked fearful and shocked while the girl was holding onto Street Punk, seemingly afraid of the strange, frightened man. Chris overheard the Street Punk threaten the man that if he pulled off "another stupid stunt like that again, i'll pulverize you into dust!" The strange man shook in fear, reaching for a gun. Street Punk prepared himself, feeling concerned for the girl nearby while Chris ran up to the two of them, placing himself between Street Punk and the man. Chris demanded to know what was going on. The strange man told Chris that Street Punk had attacked the Auction House with his gang in order to save the girl next to him. Then he was informed by Street Punk that while it was true, it was the slave traders and Tenryuubito's fault for acting as if the girl was merchandise. Street Punk mentioned that the girl was from his gang, as the Tenryuubito explained that the Street Punk was now going to be in massive trouble. Chris, feeling it in his gut that what Street Punk said was true, warned the Tenryuubito that if anyone wants to get Street Punk, they'll have to go through him first. Appalled, the Tenryuubito ran from Chris and Street Punk, threatening them with the fact that they'll pay for their crimes. The two shrugged it off and decided to high tail it out of the immediate area; Street Punk warning Chris that if the Admirals and Vice-Admirals didn't show up, then plenty of Captains would. Chris reassured Street Punk that his powers would be more than enough to handle the Marines. Street Punk smirked as the two made their way to one of his hideouts. Once there, Street Punk's gang assessed the situation, knowing they'd be as good as dead. Chris asked why, and the gang told him of why the Marines were to be feared. In the middle of the discussion, Chris and the gang introduced each other. Street Punk announced that his real name was Spike, while Chris explained he was a pirate. The gang cheered, glad to see another pirate who would defy the World Government. As the group began to get to know each other, shouts and screams could be heard outside. Admiral Aokiji had arrived. Knowing that they had to find a way to escape, Chris suggested using his new pirate ship. The gang agreed and ran towards the ship. Before they could get there, Aokiji intervened. A fight broke out between Aokiji and the combined team of Chris and Spike. Spike unveiled his Devil Fruit power, an Ancient Zoan type. As Chris witnessed Aokiji's Logia power, Chris whipped up a plan; create a diversion. Chris used his Clay Clay Fruit powers to fight Aokiji, while Spike's gang ran. Spike however, insisted to fight Aokiji. Despite his foolishness, Spike and Chris made an excellent team. Knowing they needed to get away, Chris made a last ditch effort to get Aokiji out of the way. While they only slowed him down, the two caught up with Spike's gang and made their getaway; fighting off Marine ships along the way. When they were finally out of sight, Chris decided to ask Spike to be his First Mate. Spike declined for the sake of his gang. Chris' First Adventure! Mayhem at Sabaody. Part 1 'To Water 7! Sea Monster Ika and the Prodigy Timber!' After escaping the harrowing encounter with Aokiji, Chris, Spike, and his gang continued to sail their commandeered Marine ship through the Grand Line. During this time, Chris and Spike began talking about themselves, eventually revealing Chris' dream of entertaining the world. Chris hadn't forgotten about wanting Spike to be his First Mate and began asking him over and over, each time Spike said no. Soon, the Marine ship landed on a nearby island, getting its hull destroyed in the process, since Chris and Spike were such lousy helmsmen. Once there, the group (including Spike's gang) decided to investigate the place, and much to Chris' delight, they had arrived at Water 7. After this revelation, Spike told Chris that he was thankful for what the pirate had done earlier, but that they'd be saying their goodbyes and would be splitting up here. Chris was dissapointed and decided to tail Spike and his gang. Spike wasn't amused, especially when Chris began asking him to join his crew again. And like before, Spike declined; he was getting more frustrated every time Chris brought the question up. As Spike tried to ditch Chris, they came across a noise in the distance. The group decided to rush over and see what was happening. There they saw a young teenager with orange hair fighting a blonde, older man. The adolescent was putting up a good fight, though by the end, the blonde haired man had won. The two then bickered for a while before walking down towards where Chris and Spike were. Chris and Spike seemed impressed with the two strangers. Chris asked the blonde haired man if HE would be Chris' First Mate, prompting a humorous reaction from Spike and his gang as they expressed total shock. The blonde haired man introduced himself as Paulie, one of the shipwrights from Galley-La. Needless to say, Chris was ecstatic. Spike made a remark on the teenager's fighting skill, causing the young man to begin bragging a bit about how he was able to defeat Paulie 30 times in a row. Paulie quickly punched the kid over the head, telling Chris and Spike that the boy had lied. Following Paulie and the boy back to Galley-La, Chris and Spike struck up a conversation with the two. Paulie told the two that the reason he was fighting the orange-haired teen was because the boy had brought up a known figure in Water 7, Franky. The teen told Paulie that he thought Franky would easily defeat the other members of Galley-La, which caused Paulie to remark how ridiculous that notion was. The two began arguing and soon the fight broke out. The teenager mentioned that his name was Timber before splitting off from the group. Paulie noticed that Chris and Spike seemed lost and decided to take it upon himself to guide the two (and Spike's gang) around Water 7. They stopped the tour once Paulie reached Dock One, telling the two he had to begin his work at the dock. Chris complained that he didn't have a ship to sail on since he and Spike managed to demolish the Marine ship the two were using. Paulie told him that if he wanted, Chris could hire Galley-La to build a new ship, but it would cost him 500,000,000, hoping to use the money to pay off his debts. Chris decided against having to pay such an absurd amount of money. Chris and Spike split up from there, leaving Chris to wander the city, wondering how he'd be able to scrounge up enough money to pay for his own personal pirate ship. After a few hours or so, Chris wound up with a large sum of money from doing a little street performing throughout town; Chris grinned ear to ear as he walked away with his Berries, counting the total sum over and over. Chris' thoughts started to drift towards Spike and Timber, wondering if Spike had changed his mind and hoping that Timber would agree to Chris' offer. Chris considered thinking of trying to bribe them with his hard earned Berries if they said no. Soon, one of Spike's gang members bursted out of nowhere, panting. He warned Chris that Spike was fighting a tough opponent and that he wanted Chris to help Spike. Chris agreed, but then the gang member warned him that Timber and Galley-La had joined the fight. Chris reassured him that everything would be fine and headed off to look for Spike and Timber. Upon arrival, he saw that only Spike, Timber, and Paulie were left standing among two newcomers. When he asked what had happened, Paulie mentioned how the woman they were fighting was pestering Iceburg with questions about pirates. She wanted to know if a certain pirate and criminal had come to Water 7, expecting them to be here. That's when Paulie began fighting her, before commenting on how revealing her top was of course. Then Timber joined in alongside Paulie, and then Spike came. The woman seemed pleased to see Spike, remarking that he was the criminal she was looking for. As she laid her eyes on Chris, she was overwhelmed. Chris was the pirate she was looking for as well. Chris asked why these two were looking for him and Spike. The man pulled out two wanted posters; one of Chris and one of Spike. Chris cheered when he saw his bounty had increased from 10,000,000 to 50,000,000, since he had known about his bounty ever since he arrived at Sabaody Archipelago. Spike chuckled, amused with his bounty of 30,000,000. The strangers warned the duo that they shouldn't be cheering, because the man and woman were really bounty hunters who were searching for them. The man introduced himself as Sea Monster Ika, a respected and powerful bounty hunter; and his crewmates, Sniping Cook Anne and Shooting Star Tako (who had been resting on Ika's shoulder the entire time.) Knowing they were forced to fight for their lives, Chris and Spike agreed to team up again and take down Ika, Tako, and Anne. Timber and Paulie piped up that they wanted to handle this, not wanting to allow these two to have bothered Iceburg and get away with it. The four charged forward; the bounty hunters did too. A huge fight broke out shortly after, with Paulie knocked out sometime later on. It was Chris, Spike and Timber versus Ika, Tako and Anne. The two split up into three 1 on 1 fights: Chris versus Ika, Spike versus Tako, and Timber versus Anne. Chris found himself outmatched early on and begged for one of his allies to tag him out. Timber agreed and the switch was made. In time, Spike managed to defeat Tako with ease, now focusing his attention on Ika. Chris took advantage of his Logia powers, managing to avoid survive every attack Anne launched against him. He soon defeated Anne and went back to finish his fight with Ika. Ika proved too skilled however, as he was able to handle all three at once. A desperate struggle raged on as onlookers watched from the sidelines, feeling concerned for the Galley-La shipwrights. In the midst of battle, Timber announced that on his pride as a Galley-La apprentice, he wasn't going to allow Ika to win after defeating his friends. The battle continued. Amidst this battle from beginning to end, Timber unveiled his ability to wield weapons made from his own designs; specifically the Timber Mallet and the Timber Impact Gun. Eventually, Ika unleashed his Devil Fruit power, a Zoan Devil Fruit known as the Baggu Baggu no Mi, Model: Black Widow, allowing him to have spider oriented powers. The battle quickly turned to Ika's favor, but the three unlikely allies just wouldn't stay down (Chris' stubboness and determination were enough to compensate for his fragile body.) Right when it seemed that Ika was about to finish the fight, Chris, Spike and Timber unleashed a devastating combination attack against Ika, using his hybrid form's weaknesses against him. Ika was soundly defeated after a difficult fight, though he was far from unconcious. Ika acknowledged their power and commended their fighting spirit. He shared his dream of wanting to catch the next Pirate King with the three. Spike chuckled to himself, reminded of a childhood dream of his to become Pirate King. Ika and Spike then shared a short discussion of how well they fought and that Ika had hoped to meet Spike again, though Spike told him to stop wasting his breath. Ika gathered his crew and left, warning Chris and Spike that he'd be checking up on them to see if the next Pirate King has been getting stronger. Spike smirked as they said their goodbyes. Chris, Spike and Timber later took up residence with Iceburg, who had secretly been watching the whole fight from a safe distance. The following day, Chris tried asking Timber if he was any good at building ships. Timber bragged a little before Kalifa (who had been working undercover at the time) brought up the fact that Timber was a skilled shipwright for someone his age, earning the moniker "Prodigy." Iceburg, having heard from Timber that Chris was seeking a pirate ship, declared that he was going to allow the Galley-La shipwrights to build Chris' new ship, with Timber and Iceburg helping alongside the others. Iceburg dropped the price down to 20,000 and told Chris to wait for the Galley-La shipwrights to heal up before building his ship. Chris agreed to these terms. During the week it took for Galley-La to prepare themselves for their next assignment, Chris spent his time touring Water 7 and gathering more money for shopping (with his street performer routines.) Later, he had tried asking Spike to be his First Mate again, with Spike soundly rejecting the offer, telling Chris that he couldn't leave since he had to stay and protect his gang. Spike's gang showed up sometime soon after the latest proposal, wanting to share an idea they had with Spike. They were hesitant at first, but gradually told Spike that they wanted him to become Chris' First Mate. Spike was upset and demanded to know why his gang would say such a thing. They mentioned that as long as Spike continued to worry and protect them, he would never accomplish his dream. Spike's gang wanted Spike to be happy above all else, thsu they made excuses such as saying that they wanted to stay in Water 7, preferring it over the lawless Sabaody Archipelago. Spike was hesitant, but eventually gave in to his gang's wishes, stating that he had one last thing to do before he became a pirate. A few days later, the shipwrights unveiled their masterpiece: The Jolly Holiday. Timber was responsible for the name and design, stating that "every day will be like a holiday aboard this beauty!" Chris and Spike were pleased, with Chris bawling his eyes out over his new ship. Before departing with the goods and supplies they had bought at Water 7, Chris asked Timber if he wanted to join them. Timber was surprised, feeling tempted to go with them. But he wanted to stay with Galley-La, believing that they still needed his skills. Iceburg patted Timber's head and told the boy that he was already a master shipwright. Iceburg told Timber to go follow his own dream aboard his own ship, with his own nakama. As Timber cried from the sheer joy he was feeling, and from the knowledge that he'd have to say goodbye to his friends at Galley-La, he finally accepted Chris' offer. Chris let out a mighty shout of joy and climbed aboard the Jolly Holiday with Spike following close behind. Timber slowly but surely followed suit, giving nervous glances towards Galley-La. The shipwrights gave him a few final words of encouragement and said they'd wait for him to come back home so that he could share his stories of the adventures of the Jolly pirates with them. With that, Timber planted his feet onto the deck of his ship as Jolly's anchor was raised. The sails dropped, and with that, the ship began to leave Water 7 for her first adventure. The crew waved goodbye to Water 7 as they left, stopping once it was out of sight. Before starting his explanations as to how the ship worked and where everything was, Timber was asked by Chris what his dream really was. Timber responded that he wanted to meet up again with his idol, Franky, after he had built his own ship and sailed it to the ends of the Earth. With that, the new pirate crew called The Jolly Pirates began thier journey to find the One Piece in order to make Spike the Pirate King. 'No Men Allowed?!! The Jolly Pirates are Rejected!' Grim's Devoted Search. Trespassing on the Isle of Women. Part 1 Grim's Devoted Search. Trespassing on the Isle of Women. Part 2 'Leaving the Grand Line. In Search of More Nakama.' 'Beware the Blade Known as Pink Storm! The Hawk's Chick Approaches!' 'A Captain Must Be Strong! Spike's Proposal, a Training in Hell.' 'The Jolly Pirates are Challenged. Begin the Davy Back Fight!' 'Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me!' Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 1 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 2 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 3 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 4 'Return to the Grand Line! Hanuman the Rapping Cook Appears!' 'Face-Off. The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates Meet!' Face-Off. The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates Meet! Part 1 'The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum.' The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum. Part 1 'A New Enemy Appears? Pan the Centaur and the Peabody Sisters.' 'A New Friend and an Old Enemy. I'll Protect My Nakama!' 'Is This the End? Till We Meet Again!' History - Post-Time Skip 'The Freakish Family Reunites! Onward, to the New World!' 'Enter Fishman Island and the Mermaid, Shinku!' 'A Friend's in Trouble!!! Save Nova!!!' 'The Enemy is our Friend? The Devil Spawns and the Jollys Meet Again!' The Enemy is our Friend? The Devil Spawns and Jollys Meet Again! Dangerous Pursuit. A Mad Dash for Treasure! ' Locations visited 'Pre-Time Skip' *Pleasure Island (The Jolly Pirates were formed) *Sabaody Archipelago (Teamed up with Spike) *Water 7 (Recruited Spike and Timber, defeated Ika, and obtained The Jolly Holiday) *Amazon Lily (Recruited Glory and Lawrence, and defeated Vice Admiral Grim) *---------- *Ape Island *---------- *Marine base G-4 (Fought a huge battle and won to save Peabody Karen and recruited Titan Bach.) 'Post-Time Skip' *Fishman Island (Recruited Shinku) *---------- *G-0 (Fought in The Skyline War) *A resort island (Fought Valkerie of The Devil Spawn Pirates and lost) Actions Crimes/Events commited 'Pre-Time Skip' *Helped the Red Falcon Pirates dethrone Majestic T. Decaden, the king of Pleasure Island. *Destroying a portion of the Human Auction House, threatening a Tenryuubito, and resisting arrest. *Defeating Vice Admiral Grim. *----------- *Defeating Admiral Aokiji alongside The Dreaded Pirates. *Defeating Luther Samson of The Lawman's Trio at Minos Island, alongside The Red Falcon Pirates, The Technicolour Pirates, The Devil Spawn Pirates, and Nova Blade. *----------- *Waging a large battle at the Marine base, G-4 (and won) and recruiting Titan "Asura" Bach. 'Post-Time Skip' *---------- *Participated in The Skyline War in order to help The Skyline Pirates (among many other crews) save Nova Blade. Trivia *I thought it'd be cool to give the crew thier own unofficial theme. The unofficial theme of The Jolly Pirates is Fight Together, the 14th opening credits song to the One Piece anime. *Chris calls Spike "Spike Ass" because of his spiked tail when transformed, while Spike calls Chris "Fart Boy" because of his farting. *Whenever asked why their ship's figurehead is a blonde, beautiful mermaid, the guys of the crew usually respond by saying "CUZ MERMAIDS ROCK!!!" *Glory and Spike have gained the nickname "Battle Couple" from their fellow crewmates due to the fact that Glory loves Spike and wants to fight alongside him, and that Spike loves to fight in general. This pleases Glory, but embarasses Spike. *The four strongest members of the crew are Jolly D. Chris, Spike, Dracule Sakura, and Titan Bach. This is because of their high tolerance for pain and damage, their monstrous strength, and their skill set. The rest of the crew has nicknamed these four, "The Supreme Quartet." Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Crews Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4